It's 2AM
by BloodAndBullets
Summary: Some questions are better left unanswered. But in the end, it'll always leave him wondering.


Some questions are better left unanswered. Questions that can sometimes leave him hanging – or can sometimes rob him off of his sleep. But in the end, it'll always leave him wondering; as if by some unhealthy desire – after all the havoc, the chaos and the chase, what will happen if he'd let Kaname catch him?

Their sounds are muffed, low in their throats, as Zero groans hard when Kaname slams him at an empty classroom's floor. Two strong hands pin him by the wrists, and unwavering legs prevent any escape as the brunette's ice cold lips roam his throat. Damn pureblood – Zero curses as he feels the prince's fangs on his collarbones, leaving purple bruises and unsightly teeth marks at their wake. His uniform was in a disarray; probably the half of it was thrown somewhere in the mess and his jacket is slipping off his shoulders, making his shirt ride up in his stomach.

_What the hell is happening here?!_

He blinks, and closes his eyes for a minute because there's no way that this here is happening. There's no way to believe any of this – not the fact that he feels absolutely helpless against Kaname's advances; not to mention his kisses. He can feel his heartbeat thumping against his chest, the rush of adrenaline through his veins and the tingling sensation on his skin at the areas that Kaname touched. _Fuck, this feels good _Zero utters silently; thinking about what might happen if he says it – Kaname's name – in a whisper; and not in some growl that he is used to display. He thinks about what if he makes himself believe – that all of this is _really_ happening, and that this is _really_ Kaname. He thinks – that what if he lets him take over, let himself be tamed and be ravished, never say a word of protest or—

"Kana…me" and it's out before he knows it. His breath hitches, now that Kaname's thrusts are harder, and he tips his head back in an attempt to mute his voice, shuddering at the sharp thrusts and quiet moans as Kaname takes a bite at his neck, savoring the metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

Lifting his head up, Kaname fixes his gaze unto Zero; taken by surprise at what he actually saw. He had never seen the hunter's lips so red; and had never imagined a pink tinge tainting those pale cheeks. But aside from that, he had never seen those amethyst eyes looking at him that way. Those usually strong eyes that were full of hate and remorse – now reduced to something more tame, like calm waters; quiet and innocent. Holding his breath, he hovers himself over the Level D and slowly leans in. "Zero…" Kaname whispers, and as their lips brushed, he feels the hunter's fingers threading through his hair, deepening their kiss as he pulls him without a word.

Zero gasps, content, as he opens his legs wider, moaning through their messy kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance, and Kaname thrusts again – faster and getting more animalistic as time passes. Zero clutches at the pureblood's back, clawing at his skin and gasping for air as he pushes Kaname's head to his neck, stuttering his name on the prince's ear when he feels his mouth roaming at his flesh, marking him; making him _his._

Suddenly, Zero's eyes flutter open – and he sits up. He can only see darkness; somehow they had ended up in his room and in his bed, and yet his vampire senses are tingling when he feels Kaname next to him. His hands blindly reach for the body sleeping next to his and his senses flare up when fingers wrap around his hands, pulling him down with a rushed tug. "Had a dream?" Kaname whispers, wine red eyes glowing at the eerie darkness. Zero swallows, "About earlier…" he answers quietly, thanking the dim surroundings because it hid his blush; though he knows Kaname can see right through him.

"And…don't get any ideas, Kuran. It's 2AM" Zero adds, feeling those hands roam at his back and at his hips. Kaname answers with a devilish smile, "We'll see about that", with a hard kiss, and a prod of his tongue, he pushes Zero down to the bed and reaches for the blanket.


End file.
